A Pleasing Arrangement of Parts
by Havok452
Summary: Progression, or; Azula gets what she wants. a short Azula/TyLee/Katara thing. non-explicit.


Katara entered the royal bedchambers and froze at the sight that met her eyes. Azula and Ty Lee stood locked in an embrace, Ty Lee naked to the waist, though her back was to Katara. The two of them together was nothing Katara hadn't seen before, but she had never stayed around to witness more than a kiss. She moved to leave when suddenly Azula's eyes opened and locked on hers, freezing her where she stood.

Ty Lee was utterly focused on Azula, never once turning her attention away from the firebender to see the doorway. One of her hands had pushed its way up under Azula's shirt and Katara could see the shape of it through the fabric, moving against Azula's breast. She felt her mouth go dry.

Azula's head fell back, her eyes closing, as Ty Lee's mouth worked against her neck.

Katara remained in place, transfixed. Azula slowly turned her head to look at her again, all the while Ty Lee never ceasing her kissing of Azula's neck. Azula lifted a hand and beckoned to Katara with one crooked finger.

Katara hesitated. While well aware that she and Ty Lee both shared Azula, they had never crossed this line, things never going that far before.

Azula's firm gaze crumbled all resolve and despite herself Katara took a few cautious steps forward. Once in reach, Azula grabbed the front of Katara's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss, long and slow and sweet. When they parted she found Ty Lee's slightly hooded gaze switching between her and Azula. Azula smirked and nudged both of them toward each other. Katara hesitated, but Ty Lee enthusiastically moved forward to capture her lips, her smile ever-present even through the kiss.

Katara felt a mix of awkward and thrilled at the foreign sensation. Ty Lee was unquestionably softer than Azula, insistent and demanding but gentle and amiable, so different to Azula's severeness.

Katara felt a hand snake under her hair and come to rest on the back of her neck. The sharp nails scratching lightly at her skin there - making her shiver - let her know that it was Azula's. Ty Lee's soothing fingertips brushed along her waist, up her sides and down again, gradually moving to undo all ties and clasps on the waterbender's clothes, the loose shirt subsequently slid off of her from behind by Azula. It was somewhat overwhelming to be trapped between the two women like that, the object of their attentions, and Katara broke away from Ty Lee to draw a deep breath.

A low chuckle sounded from behind her as Azula laid a kiss on Katara's bare shoulder before moving around her, pressing Ty Lee backwards a step and then pushing her down to fall onto the bed, producing a joyful squeak of surprise from the girl.

Azula's smirk was ever-present as she took Katara's hand and led her, too, to the bed.

ﾠ

* * *

><p>ﾠ<p>

Azula woke in the night with an uncomfortable emptiness beside her on her right. To her left, Ty Lee slept on peacefully, her face pressed to Azula's shoulder and one warm hand resting just above her hip. Sitting up, careful not to disturb the girl curled up against her, Azula glanced around the room, spotting the balcony doors open. She extracted herself from Ty Lee's warmth and, not bothering with a robe to cover herself, made her way over to the doors.

Katara stood leaning against the balcony railing clad only in Azula's red sleeping robe. The moon was high and bright, and to Azula's eyes, it shone down wonderfully on the waterbender's skin.

She walked over to Katara and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pressing her face into dark wavy hair for just a moment to inhale her scent.

"Everything alright?" she murmured against Katara's neck, tightening her hold just slightly.

Katara took one last look out at the skyline of Fire Nation homes before turning her gaze to look at Azula over her shoulder and thought, Yes.

Yes, this could be alright.

She nodded, turning in Azula's arms and resting her hands on smooth shoulders.

Azula smirked without malice, running fingertips up her waterbender's neck to cup a cheek in one hand in a small sign of affection and reassurance. "Good. Now come back to bed, before Ty Lee wakes up because she has no one to cuddle."


End file.
